1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wearing apparel. More particularly, the present invention relates to protectors for a necktie knot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under normal use a necktie is subject to wear due to, in part, frequent contact with the wearer's chin, particularly the knot of the tie. The knot, itself, wears, resulting in material wear and tear, and general degradation of the necktie. It would be desirable to provide a protective cover for the knot of a necktie which is simple in design and use and preserves the tie for continued use. The protective tie cover, itself, may be decorative.
Thus a tie knot protector solving the aforementioned problem is desired.